Perfume: Amor,amor
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Basada en la cancion "perfume" de la arrolladora banda el limon Personajes y lugares J.K. Rowling


**Esta historia va Dedicada a una persona especial para mi,** **Basada en una experiencia casi real...** **El perfume el mas maravilloso regalo para una mujer ¿podria ser?** **Trama mia, Personajes de Nuestra Reina JK Rowling** **Perfume Amor, amor**

**Habían empezado una relación después de haberse tratado como "gente civilizada" y aunque apenas llevaban un mes de relación no querían separarse el uno del otro ,los amigos de ambos lados se opusieron por un principio pero al final terminaron por aceptarlo. Y es que la situación se dio cuando el platinado tuvo una lesión en el brazo siendo atendido por la castaña quien lo tuvo a su cuidado un par de días a lo que el rubio la invito a salir, se fueron conociendo ahí Hermione le platico que dos años atrás se había divorciado de Ron y de esa relación nació el pequeño Luke, actualmente de tres años . Draco conocía al niño, ambos habían simpatizado, eso había cautivado a Hermione hasta que se hicieron novios.**

**Un día en una hora de descanso en el trabajo Draco Malfoy, pasó por su novia al hospital san mungo ya que coincidían en horarios de trabajo. **

**Como en los últimos dias el rubio esperaba a Hermione en la sala de espera del hospital mágico San Mungo . Draco estaba casi fastidiado, ya hiba irse cuando vio a su hermosa castaña sonriendole totalmente cambiada para salir con su tunica blanca en el brazo. El joven se puso de pie acercándose a Hermione **

**-Hola -saludo sonriendo la castaña, a lo que su novio le dio un suave beso en los labios.**

**-Ya estaba por irme, pensé que ya vivirias aquí- informó Draco mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.**

**-Me conoce y sabe a que me dedico señor Malfoy, así que ya sabe a que atenerse si quiere andar conmigo- dijo Hermione muy formalmente,mientras el rubio reía. **

**-Dejate de cosas mi ratona que ya tengo mucha hambre. **

**Los nuevos novios dejaron el hospital, llegaron a un fino y elegante restaurante del callejón Diagon, eso era nuevo para Hermione jamás había pisado esa clase de lugares pero sabía que siendo pareja de Draco eso tenía que cambiar. Al ingresar con rapidez un mesero llevó a la pareja a un lugar exclusivo y dándoles la carta.**

**-¿Que quieres comer? -preguntó el platinado mirando con curiosidad a Hermione quien era más que obvio que no tenía idea que pedir. **

**-Pide de mi parte- se rindió la castaña, el rubio tomó ambas manos de la joven y las beso.**

**-Tienes mucho que aprender, cuando nos casemos quiero que tengas conocimiento de estas cosas. **

**Hermione quedó boquiabierta ante esa revelación. Draco Malfoy, ¿Quería casarse con ella? . Ella abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento llegó el mesero a tomar la orden.**

**-¿Han decidido ya? -Inquirió el mesero **

**-Si, por favor quiero un filete a medio cocer y ensalada de hongos**

**-¿Y para beber? **

**-Vino blanco por favor **

**Cuando el mesero se alejo, la mirada de Hermione se posó en la del ojigris ,quien parecía divertido por la expresión de su acompañante **

**-¿Querrías decirme algo? **

**-Hace un momento dijiste que..tu y yo..-balbuceo la ex Gryffindor**

**-Eso el tiempo lo dirá Hermione,sólo se decirte que contigo me siento bien,como nunca- confesó el rubio, eso hizo sentir a Hermione muy feliz,si eso no era un te quiero por parte de Draco no sabía que era.**

**Pero eso no era del todo cierto, él estaba ya enamorado de la castaña aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Y afortunadamente tenía el apoyo de Narcissa quien se sentía sola desde que Lucius fue condenado al beso del dementor. **

**Mientras les servían el almuerzo platicaban de sus respectivos trabajos,hasta que el ex Slytherin cambio de tema.**

**-Cuando podré ver a Luke- **

**-¿Quieres verlo? -pregunto la castaña tomando un sorbo de su vino**

**-Si,¿ que tiene de raro ?,salgo con su madre. -respondió besando la mano de su novia quien se sonrojo en el acto.**

**Al terminar el almuerzo los jóvenes se fueron por el callejón Diagon abrazados admirando las vidrieras de las tiendas como un par de adolescentes. El Malfoy menor tomo a Hermione por la cintura besandola suavemente ,sintiendo una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras que a causa del aire tuvieron que separarse. **

**El frío hacia ver a Draco realmente atractivo la nieve causaba un aire varonil que enamoraba a la castaña.**

**-Ven,entremos ahí. Quisiera regalarte un perfume- susurro el rubio ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione **

**-Eso quiere decir que no te gusta mi olor- replicó la joven leona a lo que Draco Malfoy río con ganas,mientras tomados suavemente de la mano entraron a la perfumería de "Madame Fraiche"**

**-Buenas tardes guapos en que puedo ayudarlos,¿alguna fragancia en especial? -pregunto Madame fraiche una delgada mujer mayor muy guapa. **

**-Si hay una llamada , "amor,amor" -pidió el rubio **

**-¡Si claro, es nuestra nueva sensación!-dijo la mujer aplaudiendo muy emocionada.**

**-Yo preferiría otro- hablo Hermione, ganándose las miradas de Draco y de la dueña de la perfumería. **

**-Bien,entonces aquí tengo una gama de deliciosas escencias que tal vez le gustarán. -dijo amablemente Madame fraiche un tanto irritada por el rechazo de su nueva adquisición. **

**Después de 20 minutos eternos la castaña escogió una exquisita fragancia llamada "De ti me enamoré" que resultó ser una de la más exclusivas de la tienda ,que Draco pago sin miramientos.**

**Al salir del local ambos permanecían callados ,sin tomarse de la mano caminaron calle abajo.**

**-Y¿ eso que fue? ¿Tenía algo de malo el dichoso perfume que escogí para ti? **

**-Ese era el punto. Tu lo escogiste, no quería oler como alguna de tus ex-confeso la castaña totalmente apenada. Draco sonrió muy divertido **

**-No era mi intención ofenderte o ponerte celosa- **

**-¡No estoy celosa! -refunfuño Hermione mientras Draco alzaba ambas cejas.**

**-Bien,para que te informes ese perfume me fue recomendado. Pero creo me equivoque **

**-¿Porque? **

**-Porque no necesitas de un perfume ,así natural eres perfecta. **

**Los ojos de Hermione brillaron ante esas palabras, haciendo que el rubio la bese con amor que sólo ella pudo hacer sentir. **


End file.
